God in Goode
by Remixz
Summary: What happens when Percy and the gang stumble across a God in Goode,Do they know He's a God or who his Godly partents are. Lots of suprisies in store in this fanfiction. Annabeth/Percy. Thalia/Nico Grover/Juniper ... Some others
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson! (Wish i did though)**

**Please review it would mean alot to hear your thoughts and any suggestions i will be glad to take onbored**

**I had the idea off this Fanfiction when i was on a nine hour flight from Florida i have given a lot of thought to it so i really hope you like it.**

* * *

Athena Sighed and turned to Poseidon "What shall we do, we can't let Zeus and the other gods know" Poseidon Chuckled "The goddess of wisdom hasn't got a idea i never thought id see this day" Athena scowled "This is not the time for jokes Poseidon what shall we do with him"

"Well he is are Son,and i agree with the 'No tel Zeus plan'"He put his head on the table and sighed, The silence that had formed was broken when Athena got a Idea "I KNOW!" she spoke/yelled making Poseidon Jump "Well then what is it?" Athena smiled "We find a suitable mortal home for our son, when he is older he will be found and sent to train at Camp half blood! He will be in your cabin because he will not be able to hide his powers"Poseidon smiled "Athena that is a great Idea,Just one thing his name?"

"I love it, Skyler it is but he must have a middle name Hmm I know I know!" Poseidon said getting excited Athena Smirked "Skyler Ethan-Dylan then the mortal last name he is given" Athena smiled "Problem everted"

* * *

**Skyler's POV (14 years later!)**

It's my first year a Goode high school, because people say i'm intelligent i have been moved up two grades,I am with the 16-17 year olds I'm only 14.

I sighed looking round the assembly room i found a group of people that caught my attention, there was a Boy around 16 with sea green eyes like mine and shaggy black hair next to him was a girl around the same age she had curly blond hair and mesmerizing gray eyes. next to her was another girl i would say she was 17 she had short spiky hair and looked like a goth then finely next to her was a boy around my age he must off moved up as well strangely he had black eyes which confused me.

I was sat close enough to just about hear their conversation "This is so boring" The first boy spoke "Shut it Seaweed brain"The girl next to him said i smirked just by looking at them you could tell they were in love,The spiky hair girl spoke up next "I'm only here to retrieve more Hunters I'm just glad Lady Artemis sent me to your school not some random one" Hunters,Lady Artemis i started thinking what they meant i was deep in thought when the sea green eyed boy came over to me. I must of been staring. "Hey i'm Percy you knew here?"he said extending a hand for me to shake i stood up and shook it "Sky my name is Sky " Percy smirked "Sky i like that name, Wonna come meet my friends you seem lonely here by yourself I nodded and led me over to them "This is Annabeth" he Pointed to the girl with curly blond hair then he pointed next to her and said the girls name was Thalia then he Pointed to the emo boy his name was Nico i shook all of their hands saying I'm Sky in the process.

Just as i finished the Bell rang for homeroom,We were all told to line up by the wall and would be assigned seats and partners for the teacher was just about to start reading out names when a boy on crutches burst in "Sorry i'm late" The class once again fell silent and the teacher begun

"Annabeth and Thalia you will be partners sit in the back left hand corner"Both of them smiled obviously happy about the pair they were in

"Next we will have Perseus and Grover you will be partners and sit in the middle of the back row"

"Now lets see we will have Nico and Skyler You will be partners and sit on the back row right hand side"

The teacher went on listing names...

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I sat down where i was told i had to be partnered with someone called Skyler what the hell i thought in my head, when he sat down i turned to look at him and smiled it was Sky the boy who was around about the same age as him, he had brown curly hair and sea green eyes like Percys but with hints of gray.

"Hey"I started "I'm Nico as you already know" He stared at me and replied "Sky as you already know" I smiled thinking this could just be a start of a friendship


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 if there is any spelling mistakes in any off my chapters don't worry i will fix them when i can, i write the fanfiction chapters when ideas come to me.**

**Once again i don't own Percy Jackson or the Olympians, I aim for this chapter to be longer than the other.**

**Also i am English sorry if i get any American references wrong.**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

I was sat at a table alone in the cafeteria, the first half of the day past quick i was sat with Nico most of the time which is good because were becoming good friends, i still hadn't figured out what Thalia ment about Hunters and Lady Artemis but the name run a bell but from where...Once again i was broke out off my thoughts but this time by Nico sitting down at the table "Hey Nico" I said "Hey Sky mind if i sit here" I smirked "Why so polite Nico no need to ask" Nico smiled which looked unusual because of what he looked like I was just about to ask him what the hunters where curiosity was getting the best of me but before I could Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and as i learned in class Grover all sat down.

"Hey guys"Annabeth spoke up first me and Nico both mumbled a hello Percy smirked "Why so gloomy?" Thalia snickered "Yes death boy why so gloomy" I raised an eyebrow "Death boy?" i asked, I looked around they all were staring wide-eyed at Thalia "Um-Um well he's a emo and he always look depressed and stuff so why not Death boy" I nodded my head but i knew there was something more to it before i could ask Grover spoke up for the first time

"So Sky how old are you?"I looked down at my food feeling embarrassed because i'm young "14"i sighed "What about you guys?"Grover smiled "Well me and Thals here are 17,Perce and Annabeth are 16 and yong Nico over there is 14 just like you"I smiled feeling better knowing Nico is my age, We talked for awhile about nothing i just finished eating my dinner when the bell rung for next period.

I took out my time-table to find out i had History in G5, I still didn't know my way around so i decided to ask the person who had been to Goode the longest. Percy.

I walked over to him a bit hesitant to ask but i got up the courage. "Hey Percy, Do you mind showing me where G5 is?"He smiled "Yeah we're all going there now you can tag along" I smiled for two reasons.

Reason 1: I'm not going to get lost and be late.

Reason 2: My friends are in my class.

We all got to class on time we were all sat together Me,Nico,Percy and Grover on the back bench then Thalia and Annabeth on the bench in front we were all chatting until the teacher told us to quiet down the class is about to start "This term Class we will be doing about Greek mythology.

Thalia,Annabeth,Percy,Grover and of course Nico all sniggerd at that "And we don't know anything about that do we?" Nico spoke up "No"Percy sniggerd again after speaking "I mostly have lived all the myths" Thalia was about to speak but spoke up "You five at the back Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Thalia and Grover detention Wednesday now be quiet Today we will be doing about the 12 main gods,but there are three more powerful God they went by the big Three does anyone know who they are" Percy smirked and put his hand up "Yes Mr. Jackson","I believe they are Poseidon,Zeus and Hades"He said them glancing at Nico and Thalia in the process the class went on we cover all 12 gods.

Zeus

Poseidon

Hades

Hera

Athena

Demeter

Aphrodite

Hephaestus

Hermes

Ares

Apollo

Artemis

Wait, Artemis this made me more curious the conversation about Greek myths Thalia,Hunters I was deep in my thought once again didn't notice i was being talked to

"Skyler,Skyler MR. OWEN" I looked up and noticed the class staring at me and shouting my name I swallowed "Yes Sir" I asked He sighed "Detention Wednesday for not listening in class, as i was saying Who would your favorite God or goddess be" i sighed "Lady Artemis Sir" I noticed Thalia's eyes widened which confused me even more was about to comment but the bell rung so he quickly added" I want you to do an essay about your favorite God or Goddess i want it in for are lesson tomorrow.

The rest of the day flew by and i found myself in Central Park with Nico,Thalia,Percy Grover and Annabeth.

Percy and Annabeth were sat under a tree holding hands deep in conversation, Thalia and Nico were sat on a bench also deep in conversation that left me with Grover "Hey Grover?" I asked "Yea Sky?"He replied looking up from the grass he was fiddling with, Nico likes Thalia doesn't he?" Grover smiled "Yea he does" I smirked "why doesn't he ask her out she clearly likes him i can see by the way she looked at him "Grover sighed "It's complicated Sky very", "How" I asked Grover looked hesitant to tell me "It's too complicated to explain" I nodded for the second time that day knowing it wasn't the full truth i glanced at my watch and noticed the time 6:44pm "Crap i have to go, Tell the others i said bye,Later Grover"I stood up and started running.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sat under a tree in central park with Percy are hands intertwined I glanced around first i saw Thalia and Nico deep in conversation.

Why can't they be together oh yeah Thalia's a hunter, Next my eyes went to Grover and Sky who were also in deep conversation, I keep thinking Sky is different he has a strange vibe.

"Seaweed brain"I said turning to him "Yes Wise girl" he turned to look at me, before i could get lost in his sea green eyes i went on "I can't help but think Sky is different"Percy looked confused at first but he seemed to understand what i meant, " You mean you think he could be a demigod" I nodded "Well at least he's not a jerk, he's really nice if he is a demigod he will be a good one not go over to the bad side"Percy stated "Yeah we will talk about it later with Thalia,Grover and Nico.

"I wonder where he's going to be in such a rush" Percy said, I turned to him with a confused look untill he pointed to Sky running out off central park "I don't know but nows the time to have the conversation we talked about" with that i got up gathered Nico,Thalia and Grover and took them to where Percy was sitting.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

After hearing what Percy and Annabeth had to say about Sky i became suspicious, "He smells normal but i see where you're coming from"  
I said "What i want to know is why he chose Lady Artemis as his favorite God or Goddess"Thalia stated "Chill Thals I'm sure it's nothing"Nico spoke up "What would you know death boy"Thalia Glared at him "What to say that again pine cone face?"Nico said narrowing his eyes

"Death boy"

"pine cone face"

"Death boy"

pinecones face"

"De-"

"STOP"Percy shouted

I sighed "Guys i have to go it's nearly 9pm i think you guys should as well we don't need to attract monsters in the dark, and about Sky we will just watch him"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

**Third person **

It was now Wednesday afternoon Percy and the gang have kept a close eye on Sky, becoming friends at the same time.

The last Class of the day was English which they had with Mr. Blofis, Percy's stepdad.

The class went relatively well,when it ended they all headed to detention.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Me, Sky and Grover where walking town the corridor towards detention, Me and Sky have become more friendly since I learnt from Grover he figured out i liked Thalia.

" Hey Nico?"A voice sprung me from my thoughts. It was Thalia. Just then i noticed we had reached the detention room Thalia,Percy and Annabeth were already there.

"Hey Thals"I said blushing when i noticed how beautiful she looked, I didn't notice i was staring until a smirking Sky nudged me.

We all walked into the class, all of us groaning when we noticed we had to supervise.

One by one we sat down, I sat in-between Sky and Percy, Thalia,Grover and Annabeth sat in front of us.

* * *

**Sky's POV**

I would have rather not have had a detention but it gave me more time to think of events that had happened.

I was thinking about Lady Artemis who i learnt was the Goddess of Hunt which made me more curious, before i could think anymore

Mr. Harris spoke up but his voice had changed it was cold and raspy.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Grover Underwood and Skyler Owen!"

I was shocked when Percy stood up getting a pen out of his pocket and it turning into a sword.

One by one they all got weapons out Annabeth a dagger, Nico a dagger, Thalia a bow and arrow and Grover some pipes which confused me.

"What do you want!"Percy yelled "I seek the most powerful" they all looked confused "Who!"Nico was the next to yell.

"Well well well you don't know Mr. Owen step forward"Mr. Harris bellowed, All eyes turned on me, I got up and walked forward "Ye-Yes Sir"

"Pathetic!" Mr. Harris bellowed again inching closer, I shut my eyes thinking i was going to die until I heard a scream that made me shiver, I opened my eyes to see Mr. Harris disappeared into dust while Percy stood over him.

"Wha-wa-what the hell just happened!" Nico sighed ignoring me "Perce he is a demigod we need to take him to camp" Percy nodded

I stared at them in shock "A Demi what now!" i spoke/yelled "Do you know Greek myths Sky?" Grover spoke up "Ye-Yes"I murmured still shocked about what had just happened "Well there all true we should know"Percy said "But" i started but got cut of by Grover "You mom or your dad has had a baby with a olympian god and have created you" I nodded finely putting the pieces together i turned to Thalia "You're a Hunter" they all stared at me in shock "How did you know that"Thalia stuttered "I overheard your conversation when i first met you about you being sent here by Lady Artemis then i noticed the way you looked at me when i said she was my favorite God and other things "Thalia smiled "Very observant"I returned the Smile "So who are your godly parents "

"Well i'm satyr Percy is son of Poseidon, Thalia daughter of Zeus,Annabeth daughter of Athena and Nico son of-"

"Hades" I interrupted before he could finish "Not hard to figure it out" They all smiled at me

"We need to take him to Camp"Annabeth spoke up for the first time "Camp?"I asked

"Yes Camp Half-Blood You go be trained and claimed by you godly parent"

* * *

**Arriving at camp Sky's POV**

When we arrived at camp i was speechless, It was amazing I can't wait to look around but first we had to go see Chiron who i believe is a center

"Chiron?"Percy called out once we arrived at the Big House "Percy! you're early?" Percy smiled "Yeah we found a new Demigod"Percy called to him. Just as i was about to speak up Chiron appeared in front of me "Hello I'm Chiron Camp director"I shock his hand and l my name.

He told me about camp, we were all stood there for about ten minutes until they all gasped "What?" I asked "You have been claimed my boy"Chiron stated "Wait what who by" Percy smiled "By my dad" I was shocked me Skyler Ethan-Dylan Owen son of Poseidon "Hey Little bro wait to you see my cabin"Just like that Percy started running telling me to follow which of course i did.

When we arrived at the cabin it was breathtaking,Percy gave me the top bunk which I thanked him for.

* * *

**Camp fire Sky's POV**

Me,Nico,Percy,Thalia,Annabeth and Grover were all sat at the camp fire when a Blond haired girl came over to us "Thalia! Lady Artemis and the Hunter are here"And with that Thalia shot off leaving Percy and Nico smirking .

Five minutes later Thalia came back with the Hunters and of course Artemis.

"Lady Artemis this is Skyler he likes to be called Sky though"Thalia moved revealing a 13-year-old girl who was so darn beautiful "Hello I'm Artemis"

I stood up and shook her hand o couldn't help but feel the electricity


	4. Chapter 4

**I will correct any error's when i can because like i said i write when the ideas come to me.**

**Once again I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians but i do own Skyler**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

I was passing around the Poseidon cabin deep in thought. Goddess. Maiden goddess.

Like always I was brought out of my thoughts by someone, this time it was Percy, "Hey Sky whats up?" my head snapped round to meet his curious gaze "Nothing" I snapped hoping Percy didn't notice my sudden reaction unfortunately he did, "I don't believeeee youu"He said in a sing-song voice "Really it's nothing Perce"He smirked "If you say so lil' brother"

* * *

**Next day, Afternoon Third person.**

Sky was trudging through the woods looking for the Archery section, unfortunately when he got there he wasn't alone.

"Hey Sky,Come for archery training?" Thalia was the first from the hunters to speak "Yeah I did" Sky replayed clearly looking Uncomfortable.

"Thalia, shouldn't we ask Lady Artemis if he can train with us?" A girl known as Phoebe spoke up, Thalia looked deep in thought before she replied "Yea but where is sh-I'm right here Thalia" The hunters smiled and Sky couldn't help but ster at the auburn haired goddess.

"Lady Artemis?", "Yes Thalia"Artemis replied "Can Sky train with us?" Artemis turned and glared at Sky,

"You will not Ster,flirt or touch my hunters inerpropiatly or you will be turned into a Jackalope do you understand?"

"Ye-Yes lady Artemis" Sky replied trembling while the hunters were smirking at him.

"Very well, Thalia you are in charge"

And with that Artemis walked off leaving a still trembling Sky and the hunters.

* * *

**Camp fire Skyler's POV**

I was walking to the camp fire when i saw her "Lady Artemis?" she turned around not knowing i was so close to her, are faces where inches apart for a minnt we stared into each others eyes, getting lost in them **(A/N Cheesy i know sorry) **she moved away snapping into reality when we heard cheering from the camp fire

"Yes Skyler" she said with a stern voice "I-i just wanted to thank you, for letting me train with the hunters" Artemis smiled, a smile that made me feel like jelly, I was about to reply but Grover came running over "Sky come Rachel's about to say a prophe-Lady Artemis?" you could tell the confusion in his voice "You two must go hear the phropercy i will be there in a minute" and with that Grover grabbed me and started got there just in time to hear what Rachel had to say.

A true identity will be reviled,

Five shall go

accompanied by the Goddess of hunt,

with her followers, protect Olympus

dark forces come together

Death,Wisdom,Sea,Wild,Hunt

Come together

When Rachel finished Chiron spoke up "Time for bed everyone, i would like to speak to Artemis,Thalia, Percy,Nico,Sky,Annabeth and Grover please"

* * *

**Big house Third person**

"I have called you here today, to discuss the prophecy" Chiron spoke up , "But why all of us"Percy asked while Annabeth smirked "You really are a seaweed brain its not hard to figure it out"

Percy looked confused "It's not?" Sky was also smirking deciding it was time to speak "Perce i am starting to think you do have seaweed for a brain do you want me to explain" Percy nodded so Sky went on "Death Nico, Wisdom Annabeth, Sea you and me, Wild Grover, Hunt Lady Artemis and Thalia" Percy nodded again but still looked confused "But why is there two for sea and two for. They all sighed "Because Perce FIVE that's why there's me and you as for Lady Artemis she is Goddess of hunt and Thalia is representing the hunters"They all stared at Sky.

"You will leave for Olympus in the morning, of course Artemis you can go whenever "Chiron finished dismissing us.

* * *

**Next day Olympus third person**

Artemis, The hunters, Percy, Sky, Annabeth, Nico and Grover walked into the throne room Artemis went straight to her throne clearing her through getting the rest of the gods attention, Poseidon and Athena's eyes widened when they noticed Sky was there.

"What is the meaning of this"Zeus bellowed "Lord Zeus we have received a prophecy"Percy spoke up "We would have been aware of the prophecy by now if it was importent" sensing Percy needed help Sky spoke up "Lord Zeus, dark forces are coming together we must protect Olympus"

Zeus chuckled "And who are you boy!", "Skyler Owen Sir" Zeus chuckled even more "Why should i listen to you scrawny boy" Sky frowned anger rising in him Zeus was laffing until Skyler shouted LORD ZEUS the room started to shake everyone looked shocked Zeus turned to Poseidon "Brother are you doing this" Poseidon shook his head getting off his throne, shrinking down to human size "Skyler stop this" everybody looked confused

"The Scrawn is doing this" Zeus bellows

"He's a powerful one i must say" A deep voice spoke from the door everyone turned to see who "Oceanus"Poseidon spat "The boy must die Poseidon he's too powerful" Oceanus growled "You can't kill him!" Oceanus chuckled "And why is that dear Poseidon"Oceanus disappeared to only reaper behind Skyler "SKYLER MOVE" Nico bellowed but it was too late, or so they thought.

Oceanus stabbed him in the back, Sky crumbled to the ground while Oceanus chuckled only to be stopped when Sky stood up and punched him "Its not possible" Oceanus bellowed before disappearing "Oh but it is" Sky replied and turned to Poseidon "How dare you not tell me who i am" He bellowed "Who you are? what do you mean Sky" Annabeth spoke up to prove who he was Skyler pulled the sward out of his back to revile to blood.

Golden.


	5. Chapter 5

**If i get one more review i will then upload the next chapter.**

**I don't own PJO i do own Skyler**

**I don't know if Zeus is Aphrodite's father but in my stories he is.**

* * *

**Olympus throne room Third person**

****"Holy Crap you're a-GOD"Annabeth began but got cut of by Zeus,Everybody looked in shock "I knew something was different about you!"Artemis explained, Skyler just scoffed "Poseidon are you the boy's father"Zeus started glaring at Poseidon "Yes brother","And who is the mother"Poseidon glanced at Athena hoping no-one saw him fortunately only one god saw"I can't tell you brother"Zeus scowled "WHY NOT I AM KING OF THE GODS!"

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV**

****A new god huh, things could get interesting, I wasn't really listening until i heard daddy ask who the mother was,then i saw Poseidon glance at Athena ATHENA, after hearing Daddy shout i decided i should speak up "I know who it is" I said in a sing-song voice

"Who Aphrodite"Daddy asked "I don't think its my job to tell you but OMG, iv been trying to get them together for ages stupid stubborn enmyies whoops said too much" Zeus frowned "WHAT"nearly everybody gasped realising what i said.

* * *

**Third person**

"Wisegirl who's his mom?"Percy whispered into Annabeths ear "Lets just say we share a brother now"She replied scowling "wait WHAT"

Everybody turned to look at him "Dad tell me it's not true" Poseidon sighed "I'm sorry"Annabeth turned to Athena who had her head in hands

"Mom it's not true is it"Everybody turned to her "I-I-i Yes it's true"She sighed

"How did this happen?"Zeus spoke up clearly annoyed

"Brother i'd rather not talk about it!"Poseidon answered

"Very well, the boy will go back to camp and train he will have all of his godly powers but must train Artemis will help you, you are all dismissed"

Artemis jumped of her throne shrinking to human size and walking out with the hunters and Sky,Nico,Percy,Grover and Annabeth in tow.

* * *

**Camp Skyler's POV**

****When we got to Camp i didn't bother speaking to anyone i just ran to where i felt most safe, The water.

The life i have been living is a complete lie, is my name even Skyler, Do my mortal parent know,Tears started to trickle down my face.

"Skyler?"A voice as always broke me for my thoughts, I hastily wiped the tears from my face and turned around "Lady Artemis?"She smiled "Call me Artemis your a God now"I nodded and sat down motioning for her to sit next to me which she did "Why where you crying"She asked

i felt ashamed i let someone see me cry but i replied "My whole life is a lie Artemis who can i trust who can i believe"She sighed "You will learn to trust and belive because you have a heart and that what counts"I turned to look at her "Why are you being so nice to me, you hate boys"She turned to look at me "Yes i do, but sometimes you just have to learn to trust"

We were face to face now, more tears started trickling down my face, i was shocked when she touched my cheek to wipe it of, her hand was still on my cheek when Thalia came.

"Lady Artemis?"

We were broke out of are trance she hastily stood up causing me to fall backwards if the Log we were sat on,

"Yes Thalia?"

"Um-um oh yeah Chiron want's to know what happened at Olympus"

"Very well i'll be on my way"Artemis answered then diapered

Thalia just stared at me "Hey Thals"i spoke up

"I don't know what that was but-"

"It was nothing i promise"I replied hastily which made Thalia laff

"I wont tell the hunters don't worry Sky"

I thanked her but all i could think about is what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review please any ideas about what I can do I'm open to suggestions I'll also tell people you helped **

* * *

**Next day:Arena Skyler's POV**

****The arena was beautiful it looked a original one but a lot smaller "Skyler?" I turned around smiling at the auburn haired goddess "La-Artimis"I changed my sentence remembering what she had told me,"How are you today?"She returned my smile "I'm better no thanks to you"

She cleared her throat we then shall we get to training today is sword skills do you have a sword, I nodded holding up my shiny silver sword.

"First where going to have a quick spar to see your skills ok?" I nodded once again.

We have been circling each other for about two minuets not one of us daring to strike of course untill i got bored and swung my sword at her only for it to e blocked by here sheild, then she swung at me had to duck to doge it we where like this for around ten minuets before it got heated up are swords were conected both of us straining to et past until i manged to slip my food behind hers making her fall to the round with my sword at her throat

"I win"I told her with a smug smile which faded when she swung her leg at my side causing me to fall on the ground beside her she didn't waste her time standing up she sat on me her sword now at my throat

"I win"She half whispered I went to sit up thinking she would move, i was proven wrong when sat up and are heads bashed together

"Crap Artemis im sorry i thought you would have got off"I said blushing only just noticing how close we where one again

She blushed aswell which shocked me a lot "Thats ok-" She was cut off when someone cleared there throat we both turned to see a

smirking Percy "Hey Perce"I said while Artemis climbed off me "Hey Sky what you two doing"He still smirked "Training"We both answered hastily and at the same time which made Percy's smirk grow "Well Chiron wants to talk to you" and then he left.

* * *

**Zeus fist Third person**

****Thalia,Nico,Grover,Anabeth and Juniper where at Zeus fist waiting for Percy to return they where all talking amongst themself when an out of breath Percy came running "Om Omg Omg""What is it Seaweed brain"Annabeth asked concerned "You wouldn't just guess what just saw"

This made them al curious "What"Juniper asked Percy Chuckled "I went to the Arena to tell Sky that Chiron wanted him and i found him and Lady Artemis sparing well Sky had a sword to her throat and she was on the floor untill she kicked him in the side causing hum to fall on the ground next to her then she sat on top of him holding her sword to his thought untill he sat up they where face to face BLUSHING"Everybody looked shocked

"I saw them yesterday Lady Artemis had her hand on Skylers cheek"Thalia spoke up "I was shocked when i found them faces inches apart"Grover spoke up next

"Guys i think Sky's falling in love with Lady Artemis"Nico said which made them look at him weirdly

"Achualy i think Lady Artimis is in love with him aswell"Thailia admitted which made every one turn and look at her

"I think your right, Lets do somthing"Annabeth was the next to reply the all nodded and got to planning


	7. Chapter 7

**I had a idea so guess what i'm writing it xD.**

**Once again i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians but i do own Skyler, I apoligise if Artemis is abit OCC**

**Sorry short chapter **

* * *

**Third person **

Over the next few days the gang got to planning finely they had a idea.

"Ok so where just going to watch them before we decide on a deffonate plan" Annabeth questioned, everybody nodded.

Departing they all went to eat breakfast.

* * *

**Skyler's POV archery target **

Once again i'm here at the targets trying and failing to hit bulls-eye I set another arrow in my bow positioned it was about to take a shot when some decided to startle me "Skyler" setting the bow over my shoulder i turned around beaming at Artemis "Trying to give me a heart attac there Arty?"She glared playfully at me "Oh it's my life's ambition"She smirked while i place a hand over my head faking hurt "Who said you can call me Arty?"This made me smirk "I believe young one that was me"She scoffed "I'm older than you dimwit"She glared playfully at me again I didn't know what i was doing but i stepped forward so we where inches apart."Is that going to be a proplam"I asked non of us moving, she smirked putting her arms around my neck my hart started beating faster when i stared into her eyes and she stared back, cheesy i know but i think i'm in lips where now inches apart, none was there to interrupt, I was just about to close the gap when the conk horn rung:Time for capture the flag.

Together we awkwardly walked to the entrance of the forest where Demi-Gods where, i was about to sit down and watch when Percy spoke up "I have a idea because we have two willing God we could have Artemis and the hunters, then Sky and us?"Chiron seemed deep in thought for a minuet until he accepted the idea so i got my armor on.

* * *

**Third person Capture the flag **

"This plan is awesome Percy whispered to Annabeth walking further into the forest 'agreed' she murmured slipping her Yankies Cap on the dissapearing.

"Ok so here's the plan Godly over there will gard the flag while all of us lot go for the Hunters flag deal"A Boy form Ares spoke up we all nodded.

Skyler guarded for about twenty minutes listening to the battle then he noticed Artemis in the bushed but pretended to not until she of course got closer to the flag.

"Arty I know your there"Skyler said while Artemis stepped into view "Your better then i thought maybe you don't need my help in training"Sky's smile faded and he stepped forward " Are you sure, i bet you'll miss me"Sky smirked slowly taking another step forward "I hate boys you should know i herd you did a project on me"Skyler blushed taking another step towards her " Maybe i'm a exception"She scoffed "That's what you wish "Skyler took one more step so now they where inches apart "Oh yes i do wish" They both leaned in there lips once again inches apart when of course someone had to interrupt this time it was Percy running with the flag shouting 'We won'

Sky and Artemis hastily seaperated but they both didn't know the gang had it all on tape.


End file.
